Я не твой слуга
by IBloodyroseI
Summary: Альтернативный - современный мир. Романтическая история с щепоткой драмы и юмора о девушке и парне-скрипаче.   Надеюсь вам понравится, и вы оставите комментарии


**Название:** "Я не твой слуга"

**Автор:** Bloodyrose[nozomi]

**Бета:** Хэлли, Hime

**Жанр:** romance, humor, drama

**Фэндом:** Наруто

**Тип:** гет

**Пейринг/персонажи:** Суйгетсу/Карин – основной, Шотаро (отец Карин), Румико (мать Карин), Хирому (бабушка Суйгетсу)

**Предупреждение:** OOC, AU, введение новых малозначимых в будущем персонажей

**Размер:** миди

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Размещение: только с моего разрешения! **

**Дисклэймер:** герои принадлежат Масаси Кисимото

**Состояние:** в процессе

**От автора:** однажды в поисках вдохновения просматривала арт. И тут под руку попалась очень красивая картинка, сразу родилась идея. А ещё виновата Хэлли XD

**От беты**: не виновата-а-а-а-ая я-я-я XDD

_**Примечание:**__ воспоминания выделены курсивом_

_**Глава первая.**_

"_**Невинный случай".**_

- Дорогая, что тебя беспокоит? – делая тише музыку в машине, спросил тридцатилетний мужчина. Он искоса посмотрел на жену, погладил по руке, и, заметив, что светофор загорелся зелёным, нажал на педаль газа. Машина двинулась вперёд.

- Шотаро, а разве тебя не беспокоит сложившаяся ситуация? Что мы с ним будем делать? И как он воспримет нас? А если мы ему не понравимся? Если он не будет слушаться нас? – безусловно, молодая женщина очень беспокоилась, её речь была отрывиста и, рассказывая всё своему мужу, она то поднимала, то опускала руки, таким образом, показывая своё состояние. Наконец, закончив задавать свои вопросы, Румико закрыла лицо руками и тяжко вздохнула.

- Я не могу понять, почему это ты так разволновалась Что такого в этом мальчике? Он же не ребёнок президента, а просто сын моего друга. Не будет слушаться? Что за глупости, его отец был воспитан в очень строгих условиях, поэтому сомневаюсь, что сын может быть ужасным. Да, ему всего лишь шесть лет, но это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Про Карин не беспокойся, я думаю, что они найдут общий язык, дети же, - Шотаро объяснял так спокойно и непринуждённо, что его молодая жена, открыв лицо, легонько улыбнулась и, повернувшись к нему, чмокнула его в щёку.

Пригладив растрёпанные красные волосы, женщина что-то прошептала про себя и сделала музыку чуть громче, чтобы хоть как-то развеять свои мысли.

Они проезжали мимо разноцветного осеннего леса, Румико немного приоткрыла окно, и подул лёгкий холодный ветерок. Женщина откинулась на спинку мягкого сидения и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь случаем. Приятная музыка, свежий воздух – всё это так расслабляло и давало забыть о проблемах. Дома дочь, которую она любит больше, чем свою жизнь, но за которой нужен присмотр; работа, которая отнимает столько сил и времени; а теперь и он…

"Опять", - Румико резко открыла глаза и повернула голову к окну. Её лицо перестала озарять улыбка, глаза больше не сверкали счастьем, её что-то тревожило, она знала, что-нибудь обязательно произойдёт.

Почувствовав, что ветер усилился, женщина поспешила закрыть окно. Заболеть ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего, да и вообще, сомневаюсь, что можно найти человека, который будет счастлив лежать сутками в кровати и принимать таблетки.

Заметив, что они приближаются к аэропорту, она расстегнула ремень безопасности и нагнулась, чтобы обуть туфли. Думаю, вам может показаться это странным, но Румико всегда, садясь в транспорт мужа, снимала туфли, объясняя это тем, что так она расслабляется и даёт отдых ногам, уставшим от частого хождения на каблуках.

Затем женщина достала из сумочки небольшую косметичку и подправила макияж.

Припарковавшись на стоянке, замужняя пара покинула машину. Шотаро, как только ступил на асфальт, сразу же достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Румико же, покинув транспорт, укуталась посильнее в свою курточку и направилась быстрее к мужу, чтобы согреться рядом с ним. На улице не было настолько холодно, нет. Всего лишь ранняя осень: холодный, но лёгкий ветерок в солнечные дни дополняли друг друга, и, в общем, ещё было довольно тепло, но погода так обманчива, поэтому без верхней одежды выходили только либо закалённые люди, либо глупцы. Румико же была настоящей жертвой холода, он ёё преследовал всегда.

Подойдя к мужу, женщина чуть улыбнулась, она взяла его под руку, поднялась на носочки и шепнула на ухо:

- Шотаро, а ты говорил, что не беспокоишься. Не надо меня обманывать, ты куришь только тогда, когда тебя что-то волнует.

- Ты…- мужчина поперхнулся, но решил промолчать. Он лишь улыбнулся ей в ответ, однако прекратил курить, выбросив сигарету в первый же попавшийся мусорный бак.

Дальше они шли молча: Румико, прижавшись к своему мужу, думала о своей маленькой дочурке, оставленной дома с няней, о том, что надо бы побыстрее вернуться. Шотаро думал о сложившейся ситуации, о том, почему всё так случилось и том, сколько это будет продолжаться. Оторвавшись от своих мыслей, мужчина бросил взгляд на жену и был рад тому, что она мило улыбалась. "Наверное, о Карин думает", - мелькнуло у него в голове. Он был рад, что его любимая, наконец, перестала думать о случившемся и погрузилась в свои приятные размышления. Взглянув на часы, он сжал губы в тонкую полоску, поняв, что они приехали слишком рано. Ожидание – самое ужасное, что могло быть для него. Оглядев аэропорт, Шотаро заметил на втором этаже небольшое кафе, где можно было подождать прилёт самолёта. Сказав об этом своей любимой спутнице, они поднялись к намеченному пункту и заняли столик на двоих. Сидеть просто так, ничего не заказывая, им, конечно же, не разрешили, поэтому они согласились на две чашечки кофе. Румико же ещё соблазнилась и на десерт: она никогда не могла отказать себе в сладком, особенно когда видела столь любимое ею шоколадное безе. Вот и сейчас, аппетит разгорелся в ней, стоило лишь подумать о лакомстве. И женщина поспешила утихомирить его, заказав порцию десерта. Шотаро лишь умилительно наблюдал за действиями своей жены, при этом попивая любимый кофе, который так часто спасал его в длительные минуты ожидания. А ещё он помогал ему обдумать всё происходящее.

_Это произошло пять дней назад в пятничный вечер. Шотаро недавно приехал с работы и, зайдя в квартиру, сразу же рухнул на диван. У него был был сложный день: слишком много клиентов, слишком большая нагрузка. Итогом стали невероятная усталость и огромное желание сразу, без ужина, лечь спать. Но жизнь была бы слишком проста и неинтересна, если бы всё получалось так, как хотелось. Шотаро не был исключение. Его желания не воплотились в жизнь. Неожиданно зазвонил мобильный телефон. Мужчина, вяло протянув руку к предмету его тревоги, посмотрел на дисплей и был буквально поражён увиденным. Ему звонил друг, с которым он не виделся, в виду обстоятельств, более четырёх лет. Он, нажав на "принять", поднёс трубку к уху: _

_- Неужели, это ты? _

_- Да, Шотаро. И я рад тебя слышать. _

_- Как дела? Столько лет прошло! _

_- Всё отлично, просто замечательно. Но я к тебе звоню по делу, - после этих слов Шотаро нахмурился и, глотнув воды из стакана, который одиноко стоял на журнальном столике, вновь принялся слушать друга. _

_- Я весь во внимании ._

_- Ты же знаешь, какая у меня и у моей жены работа, мы не можем много времени проводить дома. И Суйгетсу остаётся часто один, так как Хирому больна. А няне… Сам понимаешь, нельзя оставлять маленького ребёнка с незнакомым человеком на долгое время. Так вот, не мог бы ты приютить Суйгетсу на некоторое время? – Шотаро буквально поперхнулся водой, такой ход событий его совсем не радовал, но и отказать другу тоже было сложно, ввиду того, что во времена института тот часто выручал Шотаро. Отказать - значило показать невежливость. Да и к тому же причин отказывать не было, только нежелание. _

_- Хорошо. Я согласен. Румико не будет против, я с ней сам поговорю. Когда ожидать самолёт? _

_- В среду, билет уже куплен, - Шотаро просто не узнавал своего друга. Откуда эта наглость? Неужели он настолько был уверен в согласии? Или у него был какой-то способ уговорить, если последует отказ? Этого наш герой понять не мог, но его начинало злить поведение друга. Он развязал галстук свободной рукой и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, затем провёл рукой по волосам, зачёсывая их назад, и продолжил: _

_- А он что, один полетит? Ты как себе это представляешь? _

_- Нет. С ним Хирому полетит. Как только она его доставит, сразу вернётся._

_- Она же больна!_

_- А разве есть выбор? Не могу же я родного сына отправить в другой город совершенно одного. Всё, думаю, мы всё решили. Самолёт прилетает в шесть вечера, рейс… Позвоните и узнаете, самолёт из Токио. Спасибо за помощь. Пока. _

_- Стой…- но Шотаро уже больше ничего не успел сказать. Единственное, что он услышал, так это надоедливые гудки, которые оповещали о том, что разговор, к сожалению последнего, закончен. Он со злости бросил телефон, который, ударившись о пол, разбился. Его злило и раздражало всё, что произошло. Что это было за отношение к нему? Даже не так. Почему друг, которого он знал многие года, так очерствел? Отправил сына к чужому человеку вместе с больной бабушкой. Так ещё и без предупреждения билет купил. Шотаро и на себя злился, надо было не обращать внимания на старые узы, сейчас каждый из них жил своей жизнью, и отказ был бы самым правильным решением. Но почему-то он этого не сделал. _

_Румико, выбежавшая на шум, не понимала,, что происходит. То, что она видела перед собой, ужасно пугало её: муж – красный от ярости и злости, разбитый телефон, лежавший в углу. Она быстро подошла к супругу и обняла его, приговаривая: _

_- Успокойся. Всё будет хорошо, я знаю. А теперь, расскажи, что случилось. _

_Немного успокоившись, Шотаро поведал всё, что случилось, своей молодой жене._

Воспоминания нашего героя прервал голос диспетчера, говорящий о том, что рейс из Токио прибыл. Минута встречи приближалась. Мужчина взглянул на жену, которая тоже прислушивалась ко всему, что говорилось по микрофону. Её десерт был уже съеден, кофе допивался маленькими глоточками. Виду она не показывала, но Шотаро слишком хорошо её знал и мог с уверенностью сказать, что волнение снова накрывало её огромной волной.

- Ну что, идём? – взглянув на любимого мужа, прошептала Румико. Она посмотрела на него и протянула руку, он же, взяв её, кивнул в знак согласия, и они вместе направились вниз.

Мимо них проходили люди, много людей, и тут они задались вопросом, а как же узнать приезжих? Ведь Шотаро видел Хирому много лет назад, он даже и думать не мог о том, что она его ещё помнит. Он начал волноваться, ей ведь уже седьмой десяток шёл, такие перелёты вредны для неё, а что, если с Хирому что-нибудь произошло? Куда же денется маленький мальчик? Но всё волнение как рукой сняло, когда он увидел пожилую женщину, ведущую за руку маленького мальчика в чёрной шапочке и коричневом пальто. Хирому улыбалась той самой улыбкой, что так запомнилась Шотаро еще с молодости. Улыбка, которую он никогда не забудет. Супружеская пара подошла к прибывшим.

- Хирому-сан, рад вас видеть во здравии. Не думал, что вы меня узнаете, - он улыбнулся; встретить человека из прошлого – так приятно.

- И я рада видеть тебя и твою жену. Как же мне не узнать-то? Думаешь, я не помню, каким ты был озорником в детстве, и как вы дружили с моим сыном? Я может уже и в возрасте, но память ещё та, - старушка выглядела очень бодро и пыталась всячески подшучивать над Шотаро, над его прошлым и над его настоящим. Румико же только смеялась, наблюдая за этой сценой, будто это была не мать его друга, а его собственная. Она всё внимательно слушала и сама, изредка, вливалась в их разговор и помогала Хирому подтрунивать над мужем.

- А это, я так понимаю, Суйгетсу? - задала вопрос Румико, присев на карточки.

- Да, это он.

- Румико, побудь пока с мальчиком, а мы с Хирому-сан пока за багажом сходим, - сказал Шотаро и вместе с прибывшей отправился получать багаж.

- Суйгетсу, приятно познакомится. Называй меня Румико, - после сказанного, она заметила, что мальчик в руке держит чехол от музыкального инструмента. Супруга Шотаро улыбнулась и спросила:

- Ты играешь на скрипке?

- Угу, - лишь проронил мальчик. Румико улыбнулась и про себя подумала: "Какой милый мальчик!"

Она спрашивала у мальца, всё, что только могла: о семье, об его увлечениях, о том, что любит и что не любит. Но мальчик давал либо односложные ответы, либо совсем молчал. Так и не получив ни одного достойного ответа, она, вздохнув, погладила Суйгетсу по голове и встала. В голове крутилось множество вопросов, но сейчас, видя усталость своего маленького гостя, она прекратила допрос. Заметив идущего мужа, она вновь улыбнулась и помахала рукой, не заметив, как пристально за ней наблюдает Ходзуки младший.

– Вот и всё. Надеюсь, мой внук вам не помешает.

- И куда же вы?

- У меня уже есть обратный билет, нужно идти на регистрацию. Шотаро, я очень рада была тебя увидеть и вас, Румико-сан, тоже. До свидания, - и она, поцеловав внука в щёку и обнявшись с супружеской парой, пошла к стойке регистрации.

Румико, взяв за руку Суйгетсу, пошла по направлению к машине, оставив багаж на Шотаро. По пути они всячески пытались разговорить мальчика, но он продолжал молчать. Отчаявшись, они оставили пока эту идею, решив, что он заговорит, отдохнув после перелёта.

Шотаро укладывал чемодан в багажник, что-то при этом говоря своей жене, она внимательно слушала его, иногда посмеиваясь. Он рассказывал ей о своём детстве, а если быть точнее, то о некоторых моментах из его счастливой жизни. Наконец, уложив чемоданы, он пошёл к месту водителя, но был остановлен возгласом:

- Шотаро, где Суйгетсу?


End file.
